


Christmas Crash

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Post IWTB. In an effort to surprise Scully for Christmas, something goes horribly wrong.Written for the 2018 X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange organized by OnlyTheInevitable.





	Christmas Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ATTHS_TWICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/gifts).



> Written for the Secret Santa Fanfiction Exchange. This is for Crystal, ATTHS_TWICE. Possible prompt of Mulder doing something stupid that he has to make up for. This ended up turning out slightly different than I intended, but hope you enjoy it anyways. Many thanks to MonikaFileFan as always for the title suggestion and beta work. :)
> 
> I also wrote this with s11 in mind as I think Scully and Mulder's conversation about kids would have come up at some point before the revival.

Written for the Secret Santa Fanfiction Exchange. This is for Crystal, ATTHS_TWICE. Possible prompt of Mulder doing something stupid that he has to make up for. This ended up turning out slightly different than I intended, but hope you enjoy it anyway! Many thanks to MonikaFileFan as always for the title suggestion and beta work. :)

I also wrote this with s11 in mind as I think Scully and Mulder's conversation about kids would have come up at some point before the revival.

It had been just under a year since Mulder was exonerated from the FBI. He had decided to take Scully's advice upon their return from their trip to the Caribbean and write a book. He also spent some time on internet forums and chat rooms, mostly with conspiracy theorists, much to Scully’s dismay. They needed to prepare for 2012, even if that meant meeting his contacts on the DL. Scully knew the darkness always managed to find them, that it was forever intertwined in their lives.

Not long ago, they had discussed the possibility of trying for another child now that they were in a stable place and no longer fugitives. Because of their shared history, adoption was out of the question and if they wanted another child, time was escaping them. Scully would be 45 in a few months and he was 48. Science had come a long way in the past decade from when they first attempted IVF. Not to mention, studies and experiments involving womb transplants were even in the works.

In a late night conversation about William, both had settled on the idea after promising one another they'd go in with low expectations. Scully had started her hormone treatments for IVF at the beginning of the year.

They both wanted badly to search for William but agreed that doing so would greatly risk his safety. He would be eight years old now and as much it pained them both to think about it, their son had only known two other people to be his parents. Showing up now would only uproot his life and negate the purpose of his adoption in the first place. They couldn't risk it.

Today, Scully was gone by the time he rose for his usual morning jog. She said she had several surgeries today and would likely be back late. Christmas was in just two days.

“Don't wait up for me,” she’d told him.

Little did she know he had a plan in motion - a little surprise up his sleeve for when she returned. He had just received his sexy Santa outfit the other day and had to hide it in his office along with several other holiday-themed items and decorations he took the liberty to buy while she was away.

The only thing he had to go and get was the Christmas tree and that was first on his to-do list. Thankfully there was a tree lot not too far from their property where he was able to pick and out and cut it down himself.

By the time he returned home, it was mid-morning and he got to work on setting up the tree and doing all of the ornaments and tinsel he bought. Scully had a small box of Christmas decorations hidden in the attic that he brought out and went through as he decorated the tree. Once his hands landed on a small glass ornament with blue painted lettering that read “Baby’s First Christmas 2001” along with tiny blue footprints, Mulder felt a lump forming in his throat and he quickly placed the ornament to the side. It was the beginning of many firsts Mulder missed out on.

There was a box of contents that was marked William and this must have been one of the few things not in it. Scully had shared it with him all of one time before it remained in the attic to gather dust. Despite the years that had passed, it was still a touchy subject for them both. Those were wounds that remained unhealed.

After all their years on the run, this would be the first time they actually properly celebrated Christmas. It was time for the dark veil cast over them to be lifted.

Picking up the ornament, he moved to find it a proper place on the tree. Someday, another baby’s first ornament would find its place beside it along with the hope that they would be reunited.

He got to work on the lights and tinsel next. He turned on the TV to watch the Yule Log and listen to some Christmas instrumentals. For many years before they bought this house, they didn’t have the luxury of a fireplace, so the annual tradition was a must. That and he didn’t want to worry about the fireplace as he took the time to decorate.

By late afternoon, he had all of the indoor decorations complete along with the small mistletoe in the doorway. In the box, was also a baby stocking he hung beside the ones he bought for Scully and himself that each had a green alien face with a Santa hat. He smiled as he imagined Scully’s reaction. They went great with the glow in the dark alien heads he managed to find for the tree.

Once he hung up the identical wreath outside their door, Mulder got to work on getting all of the lights together and went back to the attic to retrieve the ladder before heading outside.

He sighed as he surveyed the blanket of white snow that covered what they had of their lawn. Snow started to cover his windshield as another fresh wave of snow began to fall and he wished he started on the outdoor decorations first.

Several hours had passed before he completed the job, and the snow had started coming down so hard he could barely see. His phone beeped and before he started to descend the ladder, he looked to see that it was a text from Scully saying that she would be in around midnight. With a stupid grin splayed across his face, his frozen fingers managed to type back Hurry home, Doc.

Still smiling, his shaking hand moved to shove his phone back into his coat pocket as he swung his right leg over the ledge to descend the ladder. As the flakes of snow started to layer his hair, all he could think about was getting the fireplace going inside, some food on the stove and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

Once both his feet were on the top of the ladder, he began to descend the steps as he imagined Scully in the sexy Santa lingerie he picked up. He thought of her breasts in particular as they spilled out of the red corset piece. With the image in mind, he lowered his right foot, only to realize he had missed a step as his foot slipped against the ice on the following rung. His sudden shift of weight pulled the ladder backward and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Him landing with a loud thud, and the ladder immediately followed with a thunderous bang.

\----

As Scully prepared for her last surgery, she smiled as she took a final glance at the text message Mulder had sent. He was up to something, she knew it. Each time something was up his sleeve, he was giddy and anxious.

Christmas was in a few days, not that they celebrated. While some celebrated the holidays with a fervor, there were also those often overlooked who were missing family, both those lost and those amongst the living.

She had picked up a few extra shifts as several of her colleagues made plans to spend time with family, but today she yearned to get home to spend time with Mulder. Her mother was in San Diego for the holiday, and her brother Bill hadn’t been speaking to her since she had given William up for adoption almost seven years ago.

With a sigh, she had gotten cleaned up in the locker room before getting dressed and ready for her next surgery. She checked her phone one last time before she made her way up to her office to quickly go over a few notes before heading back to the surgery bay. This patient was a young girl who required stem cell therapy for leukemia. It was a particularly difficult case as this child reminded her so much of Emily. She had really hoped it would be her Christmas miracle.

About two hours later, she made her way down the hospital corridor and as she headed for the locker room, she saw Nurse Sandeep running towards her with urgency. “Doctor Scully!”

Scully frowned in confusion. “The surgery isn’t for another fifteen minutes, what is it Sandeep?”

“Your husband is here,” she said breathlessly.

“What do you mean?”

“There was an accident, a Mr. Walter Skinner brought him in.”

Scully felt her heart stop and her blood run as cold as the weather outside. “What? What do you mean? What happened?” she demanded.

“He fell. He has a concussion and he’s being evaluated for other internal injuries.”

“Where is he now?”

“He’s in the ER intake area.”

Before the nurse could elaborate further, Scully began the frantic race to the ER.

\------

Skinner watched as Mulder was being examined. The radiographer had just finished taking X-Rays minutes before they returned to an exam room and thankfully, so far, Mulder appeared to get away with just a flesh wound that required eight stitches and a minor concussion. His face was red from frostbite.

After the doctor finished shining the light into his eyes, he turned towards Skinner who was pacing around awkwardly.

“You didn’t have to accompany me, Skin-man. I’m a big boy.”

“You called me, Mulder, remember?”

“I didn’t want to worry Scully...she has so much going on. And that ambulance bill while being unemployed during this recession? Ouch. And Obamacare,” he shrugged.

Skinner rolled his eyes as the doctor jotted down a few notes. Suddenly, the door to the exam room flew open, revealing a wide-eyed Scully, breathless and still in her surgery scrubs.

Mulder’s eyes went wide. “Hey Doc,” he grinned as he observed the spattered blood on her top. “Reminds me of old times.”

“Shut up, Mulder,” she said, her voice filled with irritation. She was relieved at the sight of him but didn’t want to admit it. She looked from Skinner to the doctor in front of Mulder.

Dr. Kezmoh, a tall middle-aged man with greying dark brown hair looked up at her in surprise. “Oh, Doctor Scully, you’re here. Good. I just finished examining your husband. The X-Rays revealed no broken bones, but he has a small concussion and needed stitches. The snowfall seemed to break his fall. He won’t be able to drive for at least forty eight hours, but assuming you’ll be able to monitor him, he’s free to return home tonight.”

Scully bit back another, “he’s not my husband” remark and instead, she let out a long breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “Yes. Thank you, doctor.”

“Great, let me just get his discharge paperwork together and he’s free to go,” he smiled as he turned past them towards the door.

Once the three of them were alone in the room, Scully looked from Skinner to Mulder, aghast.

“Now someone tell me what the HELL happened,” she demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

Skinner gave Mulder a look that indicated he was on his own with this one.

“It’s not a big deal, really. I was just...on the roof. I must have fallen because I woke up on the ground in the snow with the ladder on top of me.”

“No big deal?! In this weather, Mulder, you’re lucky you got away with a small concussion and some stitches!”

“Well, this frostbite's a bitch,” he said as he indicated his cheek.

Scully rolled her eyes and turned towards Skinner. “And he called you, I assume.”

Skinner nodded. “He didn’t want to worry you or about an EMT bill apparently.” Though Skinner knew it the latter was more of the reason.

Scully sighed as she looked Mulder over herself. Dr. Kezmoh was a great doctor, but she needed to make sure with her own eyes that he was okay.

“So what really happened, Mulder?” Her tone softened as she examined him.

“I was on the roof...putting up Christmas lights,” he explained. “I woke up buried in snow and a ladder on top of me,” he sighed in embarrassment. Never would he admit that the cause of the fall was because he was thinking of Scully scantily clad in some sexy Christmas lingerie.

“How long were you unconscious?”

“An hour maybe, I don't know.”

Scully stepped back, helping Mulder stand up from the examination. “Temporary amnesia is common with concussions.”

“I called Skinner when I came to.”

“You could have told me, but I'm just glad you didn't get in that car and drive here.” Scully turned to Skinner. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Skinner shrugged and managed a small laugh. “I'm used to it.”

About an hour later, Mulder was released and Scully was able to shower and change before driving around to the front entrance of the hospital.

Skinner stood with Mulder in front of the sliding doors, keeping dry beneath the overhang of the building. Scully got out and walked around to the passenger side of the car to help Mulder into the seat.

“Thank you again, Walter.”

Skinner shrugged. “It's not a big deal, Dana. Really. Just keep him off of the roof,” he chuckled.

They exchanged a brief hug before Scully pulled back and hesitated a moment. “If you don't have plans for Christmas, you should join us. My mom is going to San Diego. I was going to work, but I was able to get a few days off so I can stay with Mulder.”

Skinner smiled. “Sounds great. Are plus one's okay?”

Scully raised her eyebrows in genuine curiosity as he continued. “Well I invited Kim over, but maybe we could go to your place instead.”

Mulder managed to overhear as he had rolled down his window. “Oooh, Skinman is settling down?”

“Shut up, Mulder!” They both replied in unison.

\-----

The drive home took longer than usual due to the weather and was mostly spent in silence until Mulder reached over and took Scully's right hand on his own and gave it a light squeeze.

“I'm sorry, Scully. I didn't mean to worry you.”

Scully sighed, returning the squeeze. “It's fine, I'm just glad you're okay.”

A blizzard was due to hit tomorrow morning, which made Scully even more grateful for the time off as she navigated through the icy road, snow pummeling the windshield.

Mulder swallowed as they pulled up to the gate that led to the outstretched road up to their home.

Scully looked over at Mulder before she got out. “We really do need to get rid of this gate.”

Mulder waited with bated breath as Scully drove down the graveled path towards the house. She let out a small gasp once they got closer and the white thicket was illuminated by their home, which was covered in Christmas lights.

“Oh, Mulder,” she gasped as she came to a stop in the driveway.

Mulder smiled, reaching to place the car in park for her as she was transfixed by the dancing lights in front of her. Icicle lights hung from the roof overhang as multicolored lights were creatively wrapped around the wooden railings and staircase.

Turning towards Mulder, she asked, “you did all this yourself while I was gone?”

Mulder nodded and reached towards the keys to cut the engine. “Let's go inside.”

Scully got out of the car and quickly went around the passenger side to meet Mulder. Together, they ascended the steps and Scully smiled at the decorative wreath which hung from their door.

They entered their home, and that was when Scully saw the brightly lit Christmas tree in the living area that was hidden by the curtains in the front windows.

Her mouth fell open as she looked around the room to see stockings hung and tinsel draped just above the fireplace.

“I...I don't know what to say, Mulder. It's beautiful.”

She felt his hands creep up behind her shoulders, pulling her towards him.

“I wanted this year to be different,” he whispered.

He followed her as she walked toward the tree, surveying his choice of decorations and smiling in spite of herself.

“Well, you certainly outdid yourself.”

As she stared at the tree, a familiar glass ornament with blue writing caught her eye. Mulder knew right away what she was looking at.

As she moved to touch the ornament, she felt tears welling in her eyes.

“You found this?” Scully asked, her voice breaking.

“Yeah, but Scully,” he urged to finish.

Carefully removing the ornament from the tree, Scully turned around to face Mulder as she cradled the glass object in her hand.

He gently reached to tuck a long strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear as he saw the unshed tears in her blue eyes.

“I set it out because I believe it's important we don't forget his memory. Someday, he will be reunited with us and I believe someday we will have another ornament just like that one to add to our tree.”

Scully sniffled and looked down as Mulder placed a kiss to her crown.

“Well, then we'd better get to it, huh?” She managed a small laugh.

“As great as that sounds right now, Scully, I'm a dinner before dessert man. Unfortunately, I didn't have a chance to get to the grocery store, but I'll bet for a generous tip we can something delivered. I'm starving and I'll bet you are too.”

“Oh, Mulder, you really do know the way to a woman's heart.”

“Just one woman,” told her and she smiled.

\-----

They enjoyed a quiet dinner of Chinese takeout before Mulder put together some rum-spiked hot chocolate in the crockpot. He had years of isolation to thank for his newfound cooking skills and prized crockpot recipes.

They watched the Twilight Zone in front of the crackling fire as the snow outside continued to blanket the rooftop of their home and acreage.

“So it looks like we're going to be snowed in the next few days,” Scully remarked.

“Hmmm,” Mulder murmured into her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I'm fine with that. The company is great. Plenty of body heat available in case the heater goes out.”

Scully scoffed as she sipped her hot cocoa.

“You know it's so cozy here that I don't think I'll make it up to bed,” Mulder commented as he sat up on the couch. “In fact,” he said as he started removing his sweater, “it's too warm for this.”

Scully turned her attention towards Mulder as he removed each layer of clothing to reveal his perfectly sculpted torso. He'd been working out a lot in recent years and he was in the best shape of his life.

Setting her mug on the coffee table, Scully decided it was getting pretty warm in the house and she couldn't be sure if it was just the fire or Mulder's finely chiseled body.

The next few moments were a blur as clothes were thrown to the ground in an abandoned heap and before they knew it, they were on the ground in front of the fireplace.

Scully moved to pin Mulder to the ground below her. “You need to take it easy Mulder, doctors orders.”

Mulder grinned as he allowed Scully to have her way with him. “Yes, Doc.”

With an outstretched hand, Scully pulled the fleece blanket from the couch and pulled it over them. Despite the crackling flames, she felt a sudden chill of the night run through her as the howling winds picked up outside.

Mulder's expert hands reached between them, gently nudging Scully's panties to the side as he slipped his fingers inside her wet folds.

Scully moaned in response as she ground against his straining length, what remained of the clothes they were wearing becoming unbearably restricting.

“Wow, Scully,” he let out a guttural moan.

Leaning forward on top of him, Scully slipped her own hand into his briefs and began to tug at his length, it’s size impressive and begging for her attention.

“Look at me, Mulder,” she murmured throatily.

Mulder did as he was told, gazing into the depths of her eyes and savoring every moment. God, she was gorgeous. Long strands of strawberry hair fell into his face as she moved closer. Scully was the strongest person he knew, but at that moment she was the embodiment of femininity.

Scully allowed Mulder to free her from the binding piece of cloth that separated him and beneath the covers, she freed him from his boxers and took him into her hands.

Mulder threw his head back and moaned. “God, you're killing me.”

Her insides pulsated as she felt the need for him to fill her completely intensify and she began to stroke his arousal with fervor, feeling him lengthen further in her hand.

“I need you inside of me,” she said, almost begging.

Mulder's cock started to throb as it begged for release, so he concurred as he directed her to ease down on top of his hardened shaft, allowing her to guide the pace.

His head was still pounding, so allowing Scully to be in control would work to their advantage as she got deeper penetration.

Mulder moved to cup her breasts as she leaned forward, feeling the buds harden between his fingers at his touch.

As she rode him, rocking back and forth, they fell into a tandem of mutual pleasure. Mulder let Scully set the pace of their lovemaking. His hands gripped her hips as she braced one hand on his chest and the other on the floor beside them.

“Scullllaaay,” he moaned.

“Muldeeeer,” she replied huskily.

As she felt Mulder slow down, she picked up the pace, feeling him surge within before spilling his seed inside of her - hoping it would one day fulfill their wish to create life once again. Scully closed her eyes as she joined him in mind, body, and soul.

“Oh God!” she breathed.

Mulder braced his hands on her hips momentarily, the pain in his head now no more than a dull ache in his senses.

Scully slowly felt him soften inside of her as they savored the moment, breathless and as they gazed at one another. Easing herself onto her side, Scully allowed Mulder to adjust the blanket on top of them as they lay together in front of the fire.

Closing his eyes, Mulder released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Scully turned and looked over at him, her hand gingerly touching the row of stitches. It just occurred to her that they were in the same place as the injury he obtained just before she had given birth to William.

As if reading her thoughts, he swatted her hand away. “Ouch,” he grumbled with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

“Sorry,” she said innocently.

A moment of silence passed between them as they savored the comfort of the moment with the wind howling outside as they lay beside the fireplace.

“I'm glad you're here,” Mulder said finally.

“Me too,” she said as she turned, spooning herself against him. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

Mulder smiled in response and reached to cup her face with his hand, pulling her towards him as their lips met. As their mouths connected, he eased them apart with his tongue, allowing it to dance with hers momentarily before slowly pulling away. “Seeing the way your eyes lit up alone was worth the hospital visit.”

Scully shook her head, reliving the moment of panic, annoyance, and relief when she found out he was okay all at once. “Well, we'll have all the time in the world these next few days for you to see them again. Merry Christmas, Mulder.”

Mulder grinned, closing his eyes momentarily as he savored the warm atmosphere of their Unremarkable House. “Oh, Scully...I almost forgot. I have another surprise for you.”

“Mulder, you know I don’t like surprises.”

Propping his head up with his arm as he faced her, he extended his other arm out to pull a strand of loose hair from her face. “You’ll like this one,” he whispered huskily as he imagined her once again in the lingerie set he bought. He moved forward, pulling Scully towards him as he nibbled her earlobe, his breath hot on her neck. “And what comes after.”

Scully gasped at the sensation of his warm breath against her skin. “Oh Mulder, what are you up to?” She teased.  
“You’ll see.”

Reaching for the rum-spiked chocolatey goodness, they savored what remained of the night as they listened to the hum of the wind outside. The fire burned well into the night-- along with the passion they shared as they imagined all the possibilities of being snowed in together.

End


End file.
